Sternstunden der Existenz
by SiriusHarryGirl
Summary: Edward kehrt zurück zu Bella, welche nur langsam wieder Vertrauen zu ihm fasst. Sie versuchen alles um ihre Liebe wieder aufzubauen, was sogar zu funktionieren scheint. Bis zu dem Tag, als Edwards Alptraum wahr wird - er verliert die Kontrolle...
1. Spuren im Wald

Soo, hier ist mal meine Twilight FF, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.

Die Figuren gehören ganz allein Stephenie Meyer, bis auf die erfundenen Charakter, welche meine sind ;)

Ich verdiene nichts mit dieser Geschichte, sie dient lediglich eurer Unterhaltung und meiner Verbesserung :)

Ganz herzlichen Dank auch an meine Beta-Leserin Nadine, welche mir sagt was sie denkt und sie die Mühe macht mein Gekrakel überhaupt zu lesen :- knuddel

Kritik & Lob sind sehr willkommen, also wenn ihr was zu sagen habt, nur zu ;)

_Spuren im Wald_

_Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich hergekommen war, seitdem Edward mich verlassen hatte. Immer und immer wieder kehrte ich hier her zurück, nur um mir seine Stimme, sein Lächeln, seine Erscheinung klar und deutlich in Erinnerung zu rufen. Irgendwann einmal war ich aus unbekannten Gründen hergefahren und hatte festgestellt, dass die Erinnerungen hier stärker waren als irgendwo sonst. _

_Was eigentlich nur logisch war. Dies hier war unser Platz, er gehörte uns ganz allein. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er vorher von noch keinem Menschen betreten worden war. Es war unsere Lichtung. _

_Schmerz breitete sich in meiner Brust aus, als ich die bittere Wahrheit hinter diesen Worten erkannte. Es _**war** _unsere Lichtung, nun ist es nicht meh,r als der Ort, der meine Erinnerungen an unser gemeinsames Dasein zum Leben erweckte._

_Ich zwang mich selbst dazu, es nicht als Leben zu bezeichnen. Ich wusste, dass dies ein Problem Edward's gewesen war, ein Grund mehr mich zu verlassen. Inzwischen kam mir das Wort Dasein leicht über die Lippen, wahrscheinlich weil ich nichts mehr ersehnte als dies._

_Langsam setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen, tapste vorsichtig zur Mitte der Lichtung._

_Die Luft war noch feucht, Sonnenstrahlen ließen ab und zu Regentropfen im Verborgenen glitzern. Der Himmel war blau und es war angenehm warm, weshalb ich nur eine beige Shorts und ein weißes Polohemd trug, die Haare zum Pferdeschwanz im Nacken gebunden._

_Leichter Wind ließ die Bäume rascheln und die Grashalme unter meinen nackten Füßen hin und her wehen. Die Sonne wärmte mein Gesicht, als ich mich nach hinten auf ein trockenes Stückchen Wiese fallen ließ._

_Wie beinah jedes Mal wenn ich die Augen schloss, erschien Edward's Gesicht vor mir. Er schenkte mir mein allerliebstes Lächeln und sagte meinen Namen. Sein Kopf neigte sich leicht zur Seite, als er mir sagte, dass er mich liebte. Ich hatte keine Macht darüber, dass neben Freude und Liebe auch Trauer und Hass wie Gift durch meinen Körper floss, auch wenn ich es nicht wollte._

_Mit einem Ruck saß ich aufrecht und umschlang mit einem Arm meinen Oberkörper, der wie so oft zu zerreißen drohte. Sein Name kam mir schwerfällig von den Lippen, als ich schwindelnd und nach Atem ringend versuchte den Schmerz und die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Beides schlug fehl. Ich kauerte mich auf der Wiese zusammen, wimmerte, schrie und weinte wie schon oft seit jenem Tag vor knapp acht Monaten. _

_Ein leises Geräusch ließ mich innehalten. Ich schnappte ab und zu nach Luft, mein Körper zitterte, während ich angestrengt versuchte das Geräusch zu deuten._

_Es hatte sich angehört wie ein schockiertes Luftschnappen, ganz ähnlich wie ich es von Charlie kenne. Doch konnte das sein? Konnte es sein, dass Charlie mir, in seiner andauernden Sorge darum ich würde mir etwas antun , gefolgt war und beobachtete wie sehr ich doch immer noch unter der Trennung litt, auch wenn ich zuhause die heile Welt und Akzeptanz mimte? _

_Missmutig stand ich auf. Ich lief beinah lautlos in den inzwischen dämmrig erleuchteten Wald und lauschte. Ich hatte nach all den Besuchen hier einen kleinen Pfad gestampft, der mich sicher zurück zu meinem Truck führen würde. An meinen ersten Ausflug allein hier her und den Rückweg erinnerte ich mich nur ungern._

_Ein Knirschen und darauffolgendes Rascheln unterbrach meine Gedanken und ließ mich herumfahren. Einige Zweige Farn wedelten ungeduldig hin und her, Wind wehte keiner. Ich wurde unruhig, wusste nur zu gut wer oder besser gesagt was eine so schnelle Bewegung machen konnte. Gehetzt blickte ich mich zu allen Seiten um, taumelte ein paar Schritte, war kurz davor so schnell wie ich konnte davon zu rennen. Bis ich etwas aufblitzen sah._

_Die untergehende Sonne hatte einen letzten Strahl auf meinen Trampelpfad geworfen und etwas gleich unter dem Farn aufblitzen lassen. Vorsichtig trat ich näher. Ich erkannte, dass es etwas kleines, silbernes war und bückte mich um es aufzuheben. Schon als meine Finger es berührten, wusste ich was es war._

_Das Display des Handys leuchtete schwach und zeigte mir an, dass es kurz nach acht Uhr abends war. Meine Hand zitterte, genauso wie der Rest meines Körpers und ich wusste, dass ich leichenblass war. Ich verharrte einige Minuten in der Hocke, ehe ich mich schüttelte und aufstand. Natürlich hatte ich gleich erkannt wem dieses Handy gehörte und als ich genauer daran dachte, dass er vor ein paar Minuten noch hier gewesen war, pumpte pure Wut durch meine Adern. Mit einem wütenden Schrei warf ich das kleine Ding mit Wucht gegen den nächstbesten Baum – und hoffte, dass er es von irgendwo her gesehen hatte._

_Am liebsten hätte ich geschrieen und getobt, hätte ihm all die Dinge vorgehalten die mir grade durch den Kopf gingen. Doch ich konnte nicht. Die mir nur allzu bekannte Leere und das dumpfe taube Gefühl nistete sich in meinem Körper ein und ließ mich schrumpfen. Verloren und langsam bahnte ich mir meinen Weg zu meinem Truck und hoffte, dass Edward wenigstens ein bisschen von dem Schmerz empfand, den ich tagtäglich erlebte._


	2. Die Cullens

Die Cullens

_Heißes Wasser prasselte herunter auf meine verspannten Muskeln, die Tropfen die meine Wangen herunter rannen vermischten sich mit etwas Salzigem._

_Ich stand völlig reglos da, meine Arme hingen schlaff an meinen Seiten herunter._

_Ich wusste, dass Charlie jede Minute klopfen würde, das tat er immer wenn ich über meinem Zeitlimit von 20 Minuten unter der Dusche stand._

_Seufzend bewegte ich mich endlich und stellte die Dusche aus, rechtzeitig um die schwerfälligen Schritte meines Vaters auf der Treppe zu hören._

„_Bella, alles ok bei dir?", hörte ich ihn fragen, nachdem er sachte gegen die Tür getrommelt hatte._

„_Klar Dad. Mir geht's gut.", gab ich nur zurück._

_Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen._

„_Gut. Sag mal Bells, willst du gleich ins Bett? Wenn nicht, könntest du mir helfen noch eben etwas für den Grillabend einzukaufen?"_

_Ich ließ den Kopf hängen._

_Charlie wollte an diesem Wochenende eine Grillparty mit Kollegen und etlichen Leuten aus Forks veranstalten, unser gesamter Garten würde gebraucht werden._

„_Klar Dad!", wiederholte ich mich und machte mich fertig._

_Meine Entscheidung bereute ich jedoch gleich nachdem wir auf den Parkplatz des kleinen Einkaufcenters fuhren. Der schwarze Mercedes und der silberne Volvo fielen mir sofort ins Auge. Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Charlie sie ebenfalls bemerkt hatte und etwas sagen wollte. Jedoch wollte ich nicht schwach sein. Ich wollte nicht einfach abhauen. Wenn das einer müsste, dann die Cullens..._

_Ich sprang noch während Charlie fuhr aus dem Auto und warf den Autos grimmige Blicke zu. Charlie fluchte und bremste mit quietschenden Reifen. Er ließ den Motor laufen während er ausstieg und zu mir kam._

„_Bells, du musst das nicht-!", begann er, doch ich unterbrach ihn._

„_Park das Auto Dad. Ich schaff das schon.", versicherte ich und schob ihn zurück._

_Ich wartete bis er fertig war, ehe wir zusammen das Center betraten._

_Sie saßen an der gegenüberliegenden Seite und unterhielten sich mit dem Chefarzt unseres Krankenhauses und seinem Stellvertreter. Carlisle wollte also seinen Job wieder haben._

_Meine Brust pochte schmerzhafter als sonst, jetzt wo ich sie sehen konnte, wo ich ihn sah._

_Eine Mischung aus Panik und Unbehagen mischte sich zum Schmerz hinzu, als mir einfiel, dass er bereits wusste, dass ich litt. Und somit wussten es dir anderen Cullens wohl auch._

_Die Hand an meinem Ellbogen ließ mich aufschrecken. Mit einem leichten Nicken gab ich Charlie zu verstehen, dass ich okay war, und wir gingen langsam weiter._

_Der Chefarzt, Dr. Frint, bemerkte uns als erster. Ich sah seinen Blick zu uns wandern und dann seinen Redefluss stoppen. Das letzte Wort, was ihm über die Lippen kam, konnte ich ablesen._

_Bella._

_Die Gesichter der anderen wandten sich uns zu._

_Ich atmete tief ein und wandte den Blick ab. Meine Beine zitterten und wäre Charlie nicht gewesen, hätte ich garantiert die Kontrolle verloren und wäre zusammengeklappt._

_Mechanisch ließ ich mich von ihm leiten und versuchte krampfhaft alles was mich verraten könnte zu unterdrücken. Zu meiner Schande gelang es mir nicht._

_Ich spürte, wie mein Vater mich schüttelte und auf mich einredete – und etwas hartes unter meinen Knien._

_Das Loch in meiner Brust pochte und riss immer weiter auf. Ich konnte mich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren – nur die Schmerzen spürte ich mit unglaublicher Klarheit._

_Die Wärme auf meinen Schultern verschwanden und dumpf drangen Geräusche von hektischen Schritten in meine Ohren._

_Das nächste was ich vor mir sah, waren die Gesichter von Dr. Gerandy und Dr. Frint._

_Dr. Gerandy war der Stellvertreter von Dr. Frint und mein Hausarzt. Er wusste welche Knochen ich mir schon gebrochen hatte, gegen was ich geimpft war und wie hoch mein Blutdruck war. Ich mochte ihn sehr, vor allem da er sich ernsthaft mit den Patienten beschäftigte. Als seine warmen rauen Hände meine Schultern umfassten und mich zwangen aufzusehen, sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln die schockierten Blicke der Cullens. Mein Kopf wurde klarer, als ich sah, dass Esme von lautlosen Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde. Ich fragte mich, wieso sie sich Sorgen um mich machen sollte, wieso es sie interessieren sollte, wie sehr ich litt. Meine Arme umschlangen meinen Oberkörper und ich begann apathisch vor und zurück zu wippen, um den Schmerz zu lindern._

„_Raus. Alle.", dröhnte Dr. Gerandy's Stimme auf einmal durch das stille Einkaufscenter. Ich sah, dass mein Vater und Dr. Frint widersprechen wollte, jedoch kamen sie nicht dazu._

„_Ich bin ihr Arzt, ich kenne sie. Ich habe sie schon öfters in so einem Zustand behandelt und es hilft mir wirklich nicht wenn hier ein Haufen verschreckter Zuschauer rum steht und Bella noch weiter durcheinander bringt!"_

_Ich wusste, wen er eigentlich damit ansprach, doch ich war froh, dass er seinen Chef und Charlie ebenfalls rausschickte. Zu meiner Überraschung verließen alle widerstandslos das Center und ich war mit meinem Arzt allein._

„_Bella.", sagte seine sanfte Stimme und er zog mich etwas an sich heran._

„_Beruhig dich. Wir beide werden jetzt einfach in meine privat Praxis fahren und dann sehen wir weiter okay? Wir werden hinten rausgehen, du wirst nicht noch einmal da durch müssen!"_

_Ich nickte und ließ mir von ihm aufhelfen. Er griff mir unter die Schultern und führte mich langsam zum Notausgang heraus. Ich wusste, dass ich ihm vollkommen vertrauen konnte – und dass er der einzige war der mir im Moment helfen konnte. Er war der einzige, mit dem ich reden konnte._

-Charlie-

_Seufzend folgte ich den anderen nach draußen. _

_Mir war klar, dass ich nichts für meine Tochter tun konnte, auch wenn ich dies mehr als alles andere hasste._

_Das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit versuchte mich zu übermannen, doch ich konnte es inzwischen unterdrücken. Zu oft hatte Bella mich mit Anfällen oder Lethargie überfordert, zu oft wusste ich einfach nicht weiter._

_Einen Psychiater hatte sie abgelehnt, die Hilfe ihrer Mutter, ihrer Freunde, hatte sie abgelehnt. Der einzige, mit dem sie redete, war Jacob Black, ihr bester Freund._

_Doch es schien aussichtslos. Sie war tot. Seelisch. _

_Bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie beim Sport hin fiel und sich das Knie aufschlug._

_Dr. Gerandy behandelte sie länger als sonst, ich wartete fast zwei Stunden auf sie. Doch danach wurden ihre Anfälle und ihre Leblosigkeit weniger. Sie redete wieder etwas mehr, traf sich öfter mit Jacob._

_Ich wusste nicht, was Dr. Gerandy gemacht hatte, doch es schien ihr zu helfen. Anscheinend konnte sie sich ihm anvertrauen. Es nagte an mir, dass ich ihrer Meinung nach nicht in der Lage dazu war, doch ich musste es zurückstecken. Schon allein der Gedanke daran, dass er Bellas Lächeln zurück bringen konnte, ließ diesen bitteren Nebengeschmack verblassen._

_Die Stimme von Dr. Frint schreckte mich aus meinen Gedanken auf._

„_Chief Swan, ihre Tochter und Dr. Gerandy sind weg. Wollen sie denn nicht hinter her fahren?", fragte er verwirrt und verblüfft und ich schloss daraus, dass er mich schon mehrmals gefragt haben musste._

_Er und die Cullens sahen mich fragend an, wobei ich in den Gesichtern der Familie so etwas wie Scham lesen konnte._

_Ich schnaubte verärgert und wandte mich meinem Auto zu._

„_Nein Dr. Frint. Ich vertraue Dr. Gerandy vollkommen und sie sollten das lieber auch tun. Er ist der einzige der Bella helfen kann."_

_Das Summen meines Motors übertönte die Antwort des Chefarztes und ich fuhr schneller als sonst nach Hause._


End file.
